mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Frozarburst/My Unused Pax Morbidia Draft
Hey guys! There was an earlier version of one of my fanfictions, Pax Morbidia, that I never used nor did I finish. The reason for this is because at the time of me making this, I didn't want to have a lengthy miniseries for more than at least 4 parts that would've covered a ton of information. So I went with the short version to cut for time. But I did have some scenes already drafted and some art of what it would be like. Hope you guys enjoy it! Here's the never before seen drafts; each having something to do with Morbidia Synopsis ' Draft 1 Plot:' Morbidia meets her parents again when they go on adventure to try and find the legendary Final Magisword, only for them to learn that it's just a myth and go crazy over it. Draft 2 Plot: After the Adventure Academy, Morbidia is captured by a mad scientist who turns out to be her creator who sent her to Gteaux's family after an experiment gone wrong. After much analysis in the shadows, he plans to use the notes he got from Morbidia's actions to reproduce a new army of super soldiers using a mysterious energy, forcing Gateaux to get help from his classmates and professor to save her. While they're gone, however, Vambre and Prohyas try their best to search for Bunky the Closet to get their confiscated Magiswords back. Unfinished Scenes Gateaux gets help Cattus: Professor, Morbidia's in danger! Gateaux: We were just on our way back home when this ship came and abducted her! Cyrus turning around: What?! ''' '''Gateaux: We figured you had something we could use to help save her. Cyrus: No, I was actually screamin' about my magiphone. It keeps dyin' at 50%! But, yeah, I can help. Y'all two maybe trouble makers, but that's what I like about you. How far is she? Cattus pointing out the window: Out the way we usually leave. But there's a path the crook took to escape in the blink of an eye. We'll have to go back there to find her! Cyrus: Okiedokie, y'all. Look out. (Take off hat and sprinkles pixie dust on Frank) Immediately, Frank enlarges to the size of a small house, smashing his head through the class roof! ''' '''Everyone: …? Phibby getting excited: AWESOME!!! Bimm: Is, it uh, ok to stay here and watch..? Neddy nudging Bimm's arm: Ah, and where's the fun in that? Scene Note: The scene continues with the classmates riding with Cyrus atop a humungous Frank, when one of them ends up forgetting that Vambre and Prohyas are still back at the school. Oops...Also, in this story, it takes place sometime after the students attended the academy; hence why the Warriors for Hire are still after Bunky. Cyrus: Wait, did y'all say they're still in the school? Cattus: That's right. Cyrus: Well shoot! Hope those two knuckleheads don't get into Bunky. Back at the academy, Vambre and Prohyas sneak their way into the empty classroom where Cyrus and the rest were before they left. Vambre: This is perfect, brother! I can't believe we got past them! Prohyas peeking his head through the class door window: Me too! Now we just gotta get those Magiswords from Bunky and we'll be golden! You still have your Saw Magisword? Vambre: Better. Narrator: LAZER MAGISWORD!!! Prohyas: This is why I'm glad we were birthed by the same lady. Vambre walking into the classroom: Let's get in there and open that smug closet up as quick as… (Hears ticking sound) Prohyas…''' '''Prohyas : Yep. We're screwed. The classroom in the academy explodes and can be visible outside the building, sending the two warriors outside and landing on their butts in front of Witchy Simone, who’s curious about what just happened. Vambre getting up while her hair’s on fire: Simone? What on Earth are you doing back here? Simone: Did, they say Morbidia was captured? Proyhas: They did. You were listening in on them too, huh? Simone: Don’t worry lady and gent. I’ll handle this! (Runs off) Vambre: Wait, what are you going to do?! Simone leaving: To do the best I can! Scene Note: After this moment, we don't see Simone until the ending battle of the story where she rescues everyone with Phibby Croax Prison Scenes Scene Note: These are the scenes where the Adventure Squad are captured when the get to Professor Steinberg's fortress Professor's Guard: Haha! Little man’s pretty cute when he angry. Gateaux: Hey! Who're you calling cute? I'll have you know even though I'm just a teenager, I lost my tail when I was 8! Steinberg still on the speaker: HAHAHA! You think that’s bad? You had to deal with Morbidia! But don’t worry. I’ll dispose of her when I’m finished with both my observations and you. Cyrus: Really now? Well, whaddya gonna do about it? Just a scene later, Cattus and Bimm are sitting on the floor with their arms behind their backs chained to the pipes behind them, and they don't even have any shoes or tools anymore, and Cattus is missing his scarf, finally showing his mouth. On a side note, it's apparent that Cattus isn't exactly 100% in character in this moment, as he's speaking to Bimm in a way that suits the plot Bimm: You know, I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Cattus: So am I. I don't know if it's because of my passion to help others, or because of the situation we've just got ourselves into. Or both. Bimm grinning a little: Maaaybe we should just, uh, try to stick to our own quests from now on. At least until we need each other again someday. Cattus: Hopefully with someone really needs it, I hope. Morbidia’s screaming alone is enough to wake the dead! Bimm: Hehaha! I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Cattus: I do. I just prefer to say silent to earn more wisdom. I guess, we're both special in that regard. Everyone is. Bimm: Are you sure? Everyday in class, it was mostly about someone other than us, especially me. It typically has something to do with Vambre and Prohyas. Sure, they’ve messed up plenty of times, but they’re more capable of using the Magiswords than we are. I know I sound jealous, but I just feel like people unlike us have more potential than even I ever could. Cattus looking right at Bimm: Not to me. Bimm gets surprised by Cattus’ words. It sounded like he was joking at first, but she knows by now that's not what he does. He was dead serious about her, and he believes her to be someone special. Something in Bimm goes off and makes her stare for a long period of time at Cattus right next to her, which sort of comforts her. This is interrupted when the guards show up while listening in on Morbidia's cell as she's confined in a chair with cuffs. ' Morbidia: Ok. So is this some sort of photoshoot? Can ya get my GOOD side? It's the last thing you'll ever see.' Scientist: It's true. The subject still has faulty speech patterns. Scientist 2: She's too loud and expressive. Not that it's a problem or anything, but I can imagine it can get annoying at times. Morbidia: Hey! Would you keep your comments to yourself?! I can hear everything you're saying, even with the sound proof glass! Scientist: Aaaand she's got super hearing techniques. That's new. Professor Steinberg: Don't interrupt us, Pax. We're doing this to make the perfect human being! Morbidia: I already told you, that's not my name! Or at least not anymore. The fact that I was BRED here makes me wanna FORGET that name! Professor Steinberg: You think so? HA! It doesn't matter anyway, because we're going to find your flaws and perfect them! Morbidia moving her neck with sass: Na-ah! THESE flaws are what makes me DIFFERENT from those like V-Girl and whatever her brother's name is! And what do you even plan on doing with me when you're done? You kinda left me hanging with that. Professor Steinberg: Considering the odds of you reverting to this current state at one point if we were to reboot you, our best option would be to take you out. Along with anyone else who know about these experiments and other classified information. Morbidia thinking to herself: SHOOT! He's gonna kill Gateaux and the rest! I'd better STRATEGIZE!! ''' ''Scene Note: After this scene, it cuts to other scenes where the Adventure Squad are subjected to Steinberg's experiments. One of which gives Phibby Croax a boost in strength and size which would've explained why he appears the way he does in the show after the Academy Shorts. '' '' '' Phibby Comes to the Rescue!! '''Bimm and Cattus getting tickled to death while squirming: GAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! Cattus: W-w-we’ll, n-n-never surrender, villain..! W-we...GAAHAHAHAA!!! S-S-STOP!!! I-I-IT’S TOO MUCH!! Bimm: I-I CAN’T T-TAKE IT!! AAHAHAHAA!!!! Torture Guard: Darn it! It seems these simple methods of torture aren’t enough to make you obey us. So why don’t we crank up the volume and- (Gets wrecked by Phibby) The unconscious Torture Guard falls against the power box and breaks it off the wall, shutting down the cell’s torture devices. Phibby shatters the window and sets Bimm and Cattus free. Both of them fall on each others shoulders tired from laughing so hard. Phibby: You alright? That dude back there looked SICK! Cattus recovering from his torture: (Regains breath) We’re, alright, Phibby. Where are the others, and Morbidia? Phibby: I dunno. Probably closer since we’re in prison. Bimm: I just hope they’re ok. Especially Morbidia and my brother. But, can you give us a moment? We need time to catch our breath. Phibby: Yeah! (Sits down) ' Cattus the Confident ''Scene Note: This scene begins once much of the Adventure Squad are rescued by Simone and Phibby. For some reason I can't quite remember, Princess Zange is also in this story along with Simone for the ride; much like how she is in my current Echoes fanfiction. '''Morbidia: THERE they are! Familiar: Oh, thank God. I was beginning to think that...Wait, you got your stuff stolen too? The heck happened to your shoes? Cattus with confidence: No time for that. We have a world to save! Zange: ...You have no idea what we're gonna do, do you? Cattus: Nope! You Forgot Me Simone on top a downed gunship: I’m back ladies and gents! (Cogs Cannon Magisword) Vambre: Good heavens Simone. Where have you been? Prohyas: We didn’t even know you were coming! Simone: I just went back and cooked up somethin just for this occasion. (Takes out bag of potions) Where’s the big baddies’ place? Prohyas pointing to the laboratory: It’s over there! We gotta get back there if we wanna stop this whole operation! They’re gonna make an army of Morbidias! ''' '''Simone: WHAT?! I’ll be right there! (Shoots herself to the base with Rocket Magisword) Vambre: Wait! You forgot (Gets blasted by gunship) uagh..! (Disintegrates) A Morbidia Clone Attacks Cattus running: Are you sure we’re going the right way? Morbidia still sprinting: Yes. (Eyes turn red) Right where no one can see us… Morbidia suddenly hops on the wall at the end of the hallway next to a window and jumps on both Cattus and Bimm to pin them to the ground with her hands! ''' '''Bimm: Ow! Cattus shocked: It’s a drone! The Morbidia drone morphs her hand into a longsword, but before she could kill the two felines, Simone smashes through the window and knocks her off them! She lands and uses her cannon magisword to destroy the drone from the top down, only leaving her legs intact! Simone: I’m guessin that wasn’t the real one, right? Bimm getting back up while holding her neck: I-it wasn’t. Cattus: Some of the drones look like the real one. We’ll need to get to the control center to shut them down. Morbidia vs. Steinberg Intro Steinberg: This is remarkable. It really is, Pax. I was using the knowledge from this to make the perfect human being, and you were the only one who was ruined. But, ever since I found you, I managed to reverse these effects to remake the subjects the way they should be. It’s a mistake like you that brought me this far, and now we can finally fix that by destroying you. Morbidia: Yeah, well maybe being a mistake isn’t so BAD considering what you’re plan is. Not so PERFECT! Steinberg: Maybe...But, I’ve made it this far. ' Ending Battle Dialogue ''This is the point where Professor Steinberg ultimately loses the one thing he needed most to make the Morbidia drones. Some swears can be found in his dialogue, and the scene is rather dark, so please be advised. '''Steinberg watching at the rocketing cube piercing out the atmosphere: ...What did you do? Morbidia casually speaking: What? Steinberg: You launched it. You monster! (Grabs Morbidia's arm) You launched it, damn you!! Morbidia pulling herself loose from Steinberg: I don't know what you're talking about! Steinberg: All those secrets… All of it! Lost in the vastness of space, you screaming- (Pauses) Steinberg falls on his knees in front of Morbidia after getting shot through his exposed back by Cyrus, whose limping towards his two former students. Cyrus: Eh, ya’ll kids alright? Gateaux: We are now! Morbidia: Nice SHOT old man! He didn’t know what hit him! (Leans towards Steinberg) DID you, father? Cyrus: Well I certainly don’t know what hit me. Probably another one of his hulkin-punches! Good thing I still have my vest on. ''' '''Frank back on Cyrus’ head: Bok bok! Bimm running over to the others: Morbidia! You made it! (Hugs Morbidia) Morbidia patting Bimm on the back: I know. I know. I’m AWESOME! But, I guess I couldn’t have done it without...without...G-gi-geah…?! Gateaux: Without us? Morbidia: YES! Yes, that. Or whatever nonsense. Vambre holding her arm: Well, congratulations everyone. Prohyas: Yeah! You really didn’t even need us that time! I mean, we did help and all, but you were amazing! Even you, Cattus! Cattus: Yes, but...I’m not nearly as strong as you are. Still, I just need some practice in meditation and training. This way I can improve my skills, both mentally and physically. There’s no guarantee it will be complete by the time we’re even adults! Phibby: Ah, don’t sweat it! You can do it no matter how much time ya got! I saw you! Bimm: You saved my life, Cattus! (Kisses his cheek) Cattus’ face immediately turns red and he starts to smile as though he’s drunk in love. Bimm smiling back: I’ll never forget it. ''' '''Cattus floating in love with his leg lifted: (Purrs loudly and twitches straight up) Familiar next to Cattus: (Nods head like a boss) ''' '''Vambre: Anyway, what should we do with Professor Steinberg? Cyrus: Now the best thing we can do is put him behind bars where he should be. Steinberg: Bars? Hehehe. Only a dead man would say that. You’re already locked up in this Hell you call a planet. I wanted to change it for the better, to stop the impending disaster and save this dimension! Gateaux: Well you almost destroyed it, from the look of things! Phibby: I don’t know what disaster you’re talkin about, but it sounds like we stopped it for you. Simone: Whatever ya heard was probably just a myth, don’t ya think? Steinberg grinning: >Cough< >Cough< Oh, it’s not just a myth. Goodbye, Destiny’s Child…(Falls unconscious while still on his knees) Morbidia with her arms crossed: ...Hmp. Loser. (Turns around) NOW HOW do we get outta here? Gateaux smiling: I think we already know, ma’am. ''' '''Cyrus sprinkling magic dust onto Frank: Alright Frankie Boy. Show her what yer made of! Frank increases in size into a giant bird! Prohyas: (Gasps) The Eagles have come! In the next scene, Vambre asks Bimm what she launched earlier to make Professor Steinberg so desperate for answers earlier at the end of the battle Vambre: By the way, when you were at the control panel, what exactly did you launch to make him angry? Bimm: I don’t know. I only launched what I thought was important. It was linked with the other machines and artificial humans, who, for some reason, looked almost like you, Morbidia. Gateaux: Guess you really are special to Steinberg afterall. Morbidia: Don’t push it…(Looks to the side and smiles like a happy little girl) Mmm… End of Story - Date: March 19, 2018 Category:Blog posts